Since the fingerprint is characteristic of uniqueness, immutability and difficulty to copy, a fingerprint-based authentication has high security performance and is suitable for applications requiring high security such as unlocking and payment.
In the process of using fingerprint recognition to authenticate, an application to be authenticated needs to perform data interactions with a corresponding fingerprint verification application, and then compares the obtained fingerprint information with preset fingerprint information, to determine whether the obtained fingerprint information is consistent with the preset fingerprint information. The application can obtain the fingerprint information during the interactions. Some illegitimate applications can use this to access the fingerprint information through a corresponding operating rule and a call function. In this way, the fingerprint information of users is leaked out, such that the security of user information is threatened.